walk through the fire
by randompenmenship
Summary: au non mass sequel to broken,beaten, and damned they thought it was over, but it only had begun. readjusting to life outside of the hell they spent together itachi and sakura have to deal with the curve balls life throws at them


**Author's Note : **** Hey, it's been a few weeks, and I have been working like crazy as a banquet server, which has inspired a completely different story, but you guys are here for the sequel to Broken, Beaten, and Damned. Ok, so here we go make sure you read the final chapter in Broken, Beaten, and Damned because it is the prologue for this story. What's up ItaSaku1? Lol dude I know you're here reading this somewhere because you always read what I write, and I love you for it. **

**Walk through the Fire **

**Chapter 1 **

"**The Call and Little Surprises" **

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

"Hello," she answered the phone twisting her now shorter pink locks around her index finger. Whoever was on the other end of the line was really creeping her out with the heavy breathing and silence, and so she went to hang up when a familiar voice called her name, " Sakura." It had been months, an d she was unsure how to respond other than, "Hello, Itachi."

"I needed to speak to you about something," his tenor voice seemed unsure, and she sighed she was going to have a headache by the end of the day she could just feel it starting now. "What is it Itachi," she asked she could feel her voice tremble as she spoke.

"Is something wrong," it was only a question, but after the day she had it seemed to ignite a fire in her. "Is something the matter? You call all of the sudden after four or five months, and you ask me a stupid question like that," she growled in the phone.

She began to make her way back to the bathroom as her stomach began to turn with the angrier she got, and she felt vomit rising in her throat, she threw the phone down, and aimed for the toilet.

**(Itachi's Point of View) **

What was her problem? It's not like they hadn't talked before, and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to fight the urge to yell back in the phone that she hadn't made much of an effort either. When the phone slammed against the marble tile, he felt his heart stop, and he had flash backs of her voice trembling as she called his name.

He was fighting the urge to go to her home, and check on her when her heard gagging in the back ground. She sounded awful, and few curses were muttered, and then she picked the phone back up. He sighed, and waited for her to speak again.

"In case you didn't hear I am not feeling very well, so if you want to talk then come over here, but as far as talking on the phone I am unable to do that at the moment," she hissed, and once again the phone hit the tile. It was a disgusting sound to hear someone vomit, and so he hung the phone up, and called for a driver.

He made his way to her apartment with little assistance, if there was one thing he hated it was to be coddled. He rang the doorbell, and was met with a string of curses, and it sounded like she kicked something out of the way, the door swung open, and she greeted him, "Itachi."

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

The man could not take a hint, and she glared at him as he made his way into the room. She sighed and guided him without hesitation towards the small couch, and as he adjusted himself she began to talk. " I don't want to make a big deal out of what I am about to say, or for you to feel obligated," she sighed tugging on the ends of her hair.

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

Red flags were flying, and whatever was about to come out of her mouth needed to wait a few moments because he had finally worked up the courage to ask her, and if he didn't do it now then he would never do it. "Before we get into that, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while," he spoke softly hoping not to anger her by interrupting her.

"I want you to come stay with me," he said it quickly, and fought the urge to run like a school boy. It was the first time he had asked anyone to live with him, and to be quite honest he was nauseated waiting on her response.

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

He just asked her to move in with him, and it was before she told him. She would love to abandon the run down apartment she lived in, but no Zero, never Zero. " What about Zero," here voice was soft, and she watched him carefully as he weighed the pros and cons of the pit-bull she owned.

"That would be fine," he agreed. "Well, before we settle this I have something to tell you," she sighed it was time to break the news, and there was no gentle way to break this kind of news. "I am pregnant," there it was everything out on the table.

**( Itachi's Point of View) **

That was something he had not seen coming, and it would be extremely unkind and rude to ask if it was his considering everything that had taken place in the previous months. She was going to need support being a teenage mother, no matter how intelligent she was things were going to be difficult for her.

" It is not a problem, have you made an appointment with a doctor," his words were kind and accepting of the situation. He heard her get up, and move across the room. Her small arms made their way around his neck, and she pulled him close to her. "Thank you," she whispered.

He didn't understand why she was thanking him, it's not like he would reject her. She was the only person he could not say no to, and as much as he cared for her it frightened him not to have control.

**Author's Note: ****I hope that you like it so we've got this ball rolling now keep in mind that there may be tiny grammar errors here and there. And I know if you haven't read Broken, Beaten, and Damned your like wtf or if you didn't read the last chapter. So let's go read that please so you know where this story stands it's a sequel lol it's happened to me before I was reading stories out of order and I was like what? Happens to the best of us! Alright, now you know the drill boys and girls r and r **


End file.
